1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, to moldings, and more specifically to a molding having a fastener for securing the molding to a structural support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moldings with fasteners have been used to cover aesthetically unpleasing or unfinished portions of a structural support and to connect separate structural supports. For example, moldings have been cased on the forward edge of a vehicle rear door to guide the movement of the door in a crash. Typically, the molding is mounted to a structural panel the edge of which is formed by a pinch weld wherein the edge of the panel is formed by folding a portion of the sheet metal over, onto itself. Moldings can also be used to eliminate the gap between two adjacent structural supports, such as the gap between the windshield of a vehicle and the structural frame. Moldings can further be used to mount a door window to a support in vehicles.
For economic reasons, the molding should be simple to manufacture and install while simultaneously performing an aesthetic, connecting or guiding function. It is also desirable that the molding be adaptable for use in a variety of different applications so that specific moldings need not be manufactured for each application. The means to secure the molding to the structural support also needs to be as simple and as easy as possible. The molding should be snug and firm on the support regardless of the variations of the folded flange in the pinch weld support.
It is often difficult for the molding to be snugly and firmly fastened on the structural support because the retaining edge or flange to which the fastener couples can vary in location and size from structural support to structural support. For example, a molding of this type is often used to cover a pinch weld formed at the edge of a structural panel, such as a door. The pinch weld is formed by wrapping the planar panel over its opposite end so that one edge of the panel is enveloped by the other end of the panel and the edge of the overlying or enveloping portion of the panel forms a flange by which the molding is secured to the pinch weld. Unfortunately, the location and size of the flange formed by the edge of the panel can vary from structural panel to structural panel because of the tolerances in the manufacturing process. The variation in the location and size of the flange can result in a loose fitting or insecure molding.
Previous moldings often comprise multiple pieces, such as a clip and a molding. The clip is normally secured to the structural support and is adapted so that the molding can be secured to the clip. Often times, the structural support has accessories such as tabs or apertures that aid in securing the clip to the structural support. Examples of these moldings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,190, issued Nov. 19, 1968; 3,197,935, issued Aug. 3, 1965; and 2,216,219, issued Jun. 5, 1939. Moldings of this the are relatively complex and economically undesirable in that they have multiple pieces that result in a more time consuming and complex assembly. The clips are small and easily lost, which hinders assembly. In some cases, the structural support must be prepared prior to the mounting of the molding, resulting in increased complexity and cost.
Single piece moldings are also known. Examples of single piece moldings can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,615, issued May 14, 1968; 2,704,687, issued Mar. 22, 1966; and 4,750,781, issued Jun. 14, 1988. These moldings are undesirable in that they either are not securely retained to the structural support or the molding does not snugly fit against the structural support.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a simple and easily installable molding that when installed is securely and tightly mounted to the structural support. The molding is preferably complementary in shape with the structural support. Also, it is desirable for the molding to be adaptable to a variety of different applications without requiring an application specific molding.